En los jardines RHr
by PauliWeasley
Summary: La forma que tiene Ron de callar a Hermione es muy curiosa y... deliciosa.


No sabía si buscarla. Quería hablarle pero no sabía qué excusa inventar. Ron sabía que ella estaría en los jardines estudiando. Ella misma había aceptado no ir ese día a la biblioteca ya que el día estaba perfectamente soleado y brillante. Ron, por supuesto, era quien le había insistido a Hermione que pasara el día en los jardines pero charlando o algo así. Lo que no sabía era que ella iba a ir a estudiar. Él había planeado un día de reconfortante descanso para los tres después de haber tenido casi la mitad de los exámenes finales de sexto año. Pero ahora él y Harry estaban sentados en la sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione estaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol y con varios libros enormes como su única compañía. Casualmente ella había elegido el lugar más solitario de los jardines para poder disfrutar del sol sin distracciones.

Lo malo es que aunque Hermione se alejara de las distracciones exteriores, la más grande de todas estaba en su mente. "Ese tonto de Ron" pensó. "Cree que jugando todo el día conseguirá sacar buenas calificaciones".

Obviamente Harry tampoco había estudiado mucho, pero Hermione solo renegaba de Ron ya que en la mañana habían discutido acerca de si estudiar o no. Sin embargo, había que aceptar que la idea de Ron de ir a los jardines era muy buena. Solo que lo que él quería era salir a hacer relajo y ¡por Merlín, tenían exámenes toda la semana!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se sumergió en uno de los libros haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos sobre Ron.

- ¡Jaque mate! - gritó Ron eufórico y con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Y eso que te di ventaja, Harry…

- Sí, has ganado. ¡Hermione estaría orgullosa! - dijo Harry con ironía recogiendo las fichas del tablero.

- Sabes que estoy bravo con ella. ¿No oíste lo que me dijo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Que eras un...?

- ¡No lo repitas!

- Creo que me iré a estudiar - dijo Harry para evitarse más problemas de los que ya tenía con tantos exámenes encima. Recogió su mochila y salió por el hueco del retrato en dirección a la biblioteca.

Ron soltó un bufido y se estiró en el sofá en frente de la chimenea. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Con quién podría jugar? Durante quince minutos estuvo sentado sin saber cómo salir de su aburrimiento y de pronto le volvió la idea de buscar a Hermione, pero no quería que ella lo pusiera a estudiar o le gritara o lo ignorara. . En todo caso se suponía que él estaba bravo. Aun así, como manejado por otra persona, se paró y empezó a caminar hacia los terrenos del castillo pensando en dónde exactamente estaría Hermione. Hasta que la vio. Tenía varios libros arrumados junto a ella y el más grande reposaba en sus piernas tapando la mitad de su cara. ¿Pero qué excusa podría inventar?

Sin planearlo totalmente, llegó donde ella y habló.

- Hola, Hermione - dijo con voz casual.

Hermione volteó a verlo con indiferencia y volvió a mirar su libro.

- Hola, Ron - dijo ya sin mirarlo.

Ron se sentó a lado de ella y después de hacerlo preguntó.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Hermione rodó los ojos pero no lo miró. Sacó un pergamino de la mochila, tinta y pluma y empezó a escribir. Ron juntó su cabeza a la de ella para mirar qué estaba escribiendo. Pasaron cinco minutos en los que Ron tuvo el cuello estirado y Hermione trató de ignorar el cabello rojo de él rozándole la cara. Cuando no aguantó más, volteó la cara hacia Ron. Su intención era mirarlo con reproche y hacerle entender que no debía estar perdiendo el tiempo y haciéndole perder el de ella.

El hecho es que no consiguió lo que quería. Al voltear la cara, él también la volteó inconscientemente y quedaron demasiado cerca. Los dos se sonrojaron e incluso dieron un pequeño salto en donde estaban sentados. Voltearon sus caras al instante hacia el lado contrario y Hermione empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

- Ron, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? Oh, claro que lo tienes. ¡Deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes! ¡Y en vez de eso vienes a interrumpirme! ¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¿No es buen ponente para ti en el ajedrez? ¡Porque no creo que haya decidido estudiar, como debería hacer!

- ¡Hermione! - gritó Ron para silenciarla - No hagas tanto escándalo… - susurró al final mirando hacia todos lados por si había gente cerca.

- ¡Nada de eso! - dijo Hermione completamente roja - No hay nadie por aquí cerca y lo sabes, Ron. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué has venido?

- Bueno… a nada… es que Harry me dejó solo en la sala común y… ¿Qué más podía hacer? - Ron se arrepintió de decirlo al instante en que lo hizo.

- ¿Que qué más puedes hacer? ¡Ve a estudiar! ¡Tienes demasiadas cosas por leer si es que quieres sacar al menos una A!

- ¡Hermione! - volvió a gritar Ron - Mira, ¿sabes por qué te dije que vinieras a los terrenos del castillo? Es que obviamente no era para que estudiaras. Así que, ¿sabes a qué vine? Quería pasar un momento contigo sin libros a nuestro alrededor. ¡Eso es lo que quería! Pasar un rato tranquilos los tres. Aunque claro, Harry ahora no está, entonces… seriamos solo los dos.

- Ron… - Hermione lo miró con ternura - Eso estaría bien, pero ya sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de…

- ¡Sí podemos!

- ¡Tenemos que estudiar!

Ron cerró bruscamente el libro que Hermione tenía en las piernas. Ella se enojó hasta el punto de ponerse tan roja como el cabello de Ron.

-No vas a estudiar. - le dijo él, decidido - Ya es suficiente con todo lo que sabes.

- Mira, Ron, el que seamos amigos no te da derecho a decidir qué hago o qué no. ¿Podrías irte, por favor? - preguntó Hermione quitando de su cara cualquier rastro de ternura y abriendo de nuevo su libro con la expresión más sería e indiferente que pudo conseguir.

- ¿No puedes disfrutar de un solo minuto de no hacer nada?

- Vete. - replicó Hermione tratando de no gritar.

- Vamos a quedarnos un rato aquí ¿sí? - Ron recostó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

- Que te vayas - Hermione miraba fijamente su libro y apretaba las manos contra este.

Ron sonrió y empezó a arrancar la hierba y a tirarla al aire.

- ¡Lárgate! - gritó Hermione - ¡Te largas o…!

Ron cerró los ojos mientras reía de la actitud de Hermione. Quería provocarla, que se enfadara, que lo gritara, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué quería eso. Abrió un ojo y miró que Hermione se pasaba las manos por el pelo totalmente desesperada. Ella se levantó mirando a Ron como si fuera el más vil insecto de la faz de la tierra, como si quisiera eliminarlo de un solo pisotón. Tenía tanta rabia que hubiera podido matarlo ahí mismo.

- ¡Lárgate, por favor! - gritó Hermione casi sin voz.

Ron se paró haciéndose el digno y se puso frente a ella, desafiante. Por un momento quiso responderle algo mordaz, algo que dejara en claro quién había ganado esta vez la discusión. Él quería tener la última palabra. Estuvo a punto de hablar… pero no lo hizo.

Hermione, que tenía los brazos cruzados, el pelo más alborotado de lo normal, la cara completamente roja y los ojos destellando fuego, desdobló sus brazos, sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó al pecho de Ron. Abrió la boca para pronunciar algún hechizo que la librara de él por el momento, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Ron apartó el brazo de ella que lo apuntaba, se acercó y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Una electrizante sensación se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos. Ron sabía que estaba mal porque eran amigos. No tenía idea de qué consecuencias traería este delicioso episodio. Estaba haciendo una locura. Sin embargo se dedicó a girar su cabeza hacia ambos lados para poder besar cada milímetro de los labios de Hermione. Si así se sentía volverse loco, querían vivir locos por siempre.

Ron no se iba a rendir de ninguna manera. Debía ser él quien ganara la tal discusión y así sería si seguía besándola de esa forma porque a la pobre Hermione a penas le quedaban fuerzas para no tumbarlo al piso y lanzarse toda sobre él. ¡Ella estaba brava con él! ¿Por qué ahora que la estaba besando quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta morirse?

A Ron le pasaba lo mismo. A él le hubiera gustado besarla hasta que se le secara la boca pero recordó que supuestamente estaba bravo con ella y además, ¡eran amigos!

Se separó y se dio la vuelta con fingido orgullo. Caminó tres pasos hasta que…

- ¡Ron! - lo llamó Hermione.

- ¡Ya me estoy largando! - dijo Ron a la defensiva y siguió caminando.

Hermione, asombrada pero feliz, se dejó caer en el piso y se tocó la boca con las manos mientras Ron caminaba hacia el castillo. Él se esperaba que ella le fuera a lanzar un crucio o algo así como se suponía que iba a hacer hace un momento, pero no.

"Entonces… tengo la capacidad de callar a Hermione con un beso" se dijo a sí mismo y saboreó sus labios sonriendo. "Es bueno saberlo"

¡Hola! Bueno, he aquí otro one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado y pasen por mis otras historias :D

¡Gracias por leer! Y espero un comentario…


End file.
